


Little Space Appa & Eomma

by Angel_Shimizu



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin, Age Play Little Son Hyunwoo| Shownu, Age Play Little Yoo Kihyun, Age play little Jaebum, Age play little Park Jinyoung, Age play little Suho, Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, Cute Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Shimizu/pseuds/Angel_Shimizu
Summary: The children of the famous kpop groups notice that their Appas and Eommas more stress than ever. So they came up with a plan.





	Little Space Appa & Eomma

**Author's Note:**

> I notice that they aren't a lot of little space stories with the self-claim moms and dads in my fav kpop group so I thought why the fuck not do one yourself. So welcome to my (hopefully) weekly updates.

* * *

Come and request your ideas in any genre (depends) and I will try to write the best I can. (Note this is my first time doing Little space or fluff so please tell me if I do anything wrong). 

Works I wouldn't do: 

Major character death

Sexual Age play little space

Also, P.s Everyone is in a relationship it's just not the main focus.

 

 


End file.
